


Respect:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Camping, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This happens after the "Hookman" episode, Kono was really appreciative of Steve trusting her & her sniper skills to kill Stoner, What does Steve say to her?, Is she successful in expressing her feelings to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one, & 3rd in my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect:

*Summary: This happens after the "Hookman" episode, Kono was really appreciative of Steve trusting her & her sniper skills to kill Stoner, What does Steve say to her?, Is she successful in expressing her feelings to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one, & 3rd in my series!!!*

 

It was a hell of a day, Battling an Assassian, & then outsmarting him at the end, so more good cops would lose their lives was taxing, The Team was also relieved to learn that their friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela would make a full recovery from being shot, & that he would be back at HPD, as soon as he can.

 

Steve & his team decided to have a cookout/campout celebration at his house, & everyone was enjoying themselves, having fun, plus playing the ocean, surf, & just relax, cause they have time off, & they deserve it for what they went through. Steve made some awesome smores as a dessert, to complete their cookout/campout experience. Then they were enjoying being around a campfire, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, "We will be up in a little while, so you can sleep, We will take over keeping up the fire" & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, It's not fair that you do all of the work", & they fell asleep snuggled up closely together shortly afterwards.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & her boss, & boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett were enjoying the silence for awhile, then the Hawaiian Beauty couldn't take it anymore, she said, "Steve, Baby, How did you know that I could make that shot ?, I mean I didn't even know, I was so afraid that I would lose you", she avoided looking at his eyes.

 

He tilted her head up, so she would look at him, The Navy Seal said with a soft smile, "I knew that you could, Cause I had confidence in you, You had so much fucking experience with guns, You earned the respect, & deserved it, I taught you how to shoot like a sniper, til you had it down cold, I was not afraid, I knew that you had my back, & it would turn out ok", Kono smiled her beautiful smile, & hugged her lover.

 

"Thanks for believing in me, I have no regrets about joining this team, I would do anything for you, Danny, & Chin, We are ohana now & forever, I promise you til we leave this planet, You can always count on me, as backup", she said, as she made that vow, "I love you so much", she concluded, & the Five-O Commander smiled, He knew that it was hard to express her feelings like that, & she understood that it is hard for him too. **"I am so lucky to have this beautiful creature in my life"** , The Navy Seal thought to himself smiling.

 

"I love you too, Beautiful, You are the best part of me", He said, as he smiled bigger, The Former Surfer thought to herself smiling, **"He looks so handsome when he smiles"** , They shared a hot a kiss, & made out for awhile, Then they broke for air, & snuggled against each other, Enjoying the rest of their evening together, & their future as well.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!*


End file.
